Sakura a Transformer
by ClarkKent01
Summary: Sakura has been a normal girl all her life or so she thinks until she learns the truth: shes a transformer from cybertron. how will she deal with this and how soon ?When orochimaru revives her fathers old enemy and starts destroying the village will she stop him on her own or will she need help?
1. A New Sakura Haruno

Clarkkent01- It's been what? 2 years since I last updated this, wow. Long time. We've gone from me not updating to this. So your probably wondering why have I redone this fanfic. Truth is I was reading it and well it seemed so short, plus I took creative writing class so it'll make it better somewhat. LOL anyway I guess I need to put that disclaimer don't I?

Naruto- allow me! Clark kent01 does not own Naruto, transformers, beast wars/machines or Phineas and ferb. If he did he'd probably also own a pet platypus and be with Trish Stratus. In other words don't sue.

Clarkkent01: Naruto, that's awesome but I'd rather be with Stephanie McMahon

Naruto: what? Do I still get my ramen?

Clarkkent01: No! Now on to the story! :) WWWYKI

New changes

Many Years ago.

"_Get on the ship, it's too dangerous to stay here." Said a mysterious man. " But you can't it's suicide " Said the woman. " I know that but if he isn't stopped then the eventually the universe will be his." Said the man. "But what about our daughter, she still needs a name". Said the woman "Her Cybertronian name will be after one of my comrades named Blackarachina and her earth name will be..._

_**Sakura**._

Sakura awoken from her dream. This dream had been haunting Sakura for the past week.

"Man, I really need to lay off watching transformers for a while" said Sakura to herself. Sakura was your average teenager in the hidden leaf village. She was of chunin rank The only difference between her and other girls was the monstrous strength she had inherited from the 5th hokage: Lady Tsunade and the fact that she had pink hair plus a large forehead which her friend Ino made fun of on numerous occasions but that's beside the point . "Time to head out and meet with the knuckleheads." Said Sakura to herself. To this Sakura meant 3 people Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto Uzumaki: the boy who carries the spirit of the 9 tailed fox within him and saved Sakura from the one tailed vessel Garra. In his earlier days he was quite the prankster like his teacher Jiraya of the legendary sannin who Naruto always called pervy sage due to his weakness to women and sake, to Naruto he would never understand. Naruto at first had a crush on Sakura and then when Hinata Hyuga told him how she felt about him he realized that he loved her too and then they became a couple.

Kakashi Hatake: The man with the Sharingan outside of the Uchiha Clan. To Sakura he was a kind man who carried about his students. The only problem with Kakashi you wonder? His lateness and his excuses he makes. If Kakashi was ever late it was 1 of 3 things: reading make out paradise, staring at his friend's Obito Uchiha's grave or just getting on their nerves by testing their patience.

And then there was him. Sasuke Uchiha: the only known survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre by his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Like Kakashi and Itachi he can use the Sharingan. He was bitten by the legendary ninja Orochimaru with a curse mark but only used it in dire situations. It took Sasuke a while to realize his feelings for Sakura. They became a couple as well.

Sakura eventually reached the training grounds. Naruto was off dozing waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke hadn't arrived yet after a few minutes he was there under a tree. 2 hours after the normal meeting time for team 7 Kakashi showed up.

"Sorry I was helping an old lady and-" said Kakashi before he got cut off by his students "LIES!" they shouted. Kakashi sweat dropped. "In any case shall we begin" asked Kakashi. The trio nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the afternoon training till night.

After training Sakura went home and slept. Sakura dozed off after watching a rerun of her favourite show "Phineas and Ferb". To her the thought of having a pet who was a secret agent was cool and the fact that somehow most of the characters reminded her of everyone she knew.

As she slept little did she know that her life would change forever in the coming days.

Sakura got up the next morning groggily moving to her washroom where she yelled luckily her mom was out. "What is this?, I went to bed I was fine and now this green rash" she thought to herself. " I'll just use makeup and cover it up, I'm already late for Ichiraku ramen." She Quickly got dressed in her usual clothes and sped to the popular ramen stand.

Sakura arrived at Icharaku only to receive a barrage of questions from Naruto "Sakura-Chan what happened?, did you sleep in again?" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto I did, I was watching Phineas and Ferb" she said hoping that her makeup wouldn't come off. " Oh, that who do you say I remind you of again?" asked Naruto "For the last time you're the robot" said Sakura. "No way, I'm more like Ferb." Said Naruto. "No you're not, you talk too much" teased Sakura.

"Hmmph fine, look there's the teme and Hinata now." The two approached them. "Naruto she's right you can't be Ferb, you talk way too much." Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah teme? If I'm the robot then your Dr. D" said Naruto. " No" said Sasuke. "Yes" said Naruto This continued for 5 minutes until Sakura bashed Naruto on the head allowing them to finally eat.

They all had a huge helping of Miso Pork Ramen and as usual most of it came from Naruto. During their last bowl Sakura's makeup came off without her noticing. . "Umm sakura you have something green on your face and all over body" said Sasuke. "What are you talking about?" asked sakura. "Just look in your mirror" said Sasuke. She took out her pocket mirror mentally cursed herself after she figured out what Sasuke was talking about.

"Sakura, what's going on? Did the dobe do this to you?" asked Sasuke. "No, not this time, I just woke up like this today." Said sakura. "Really?, maybe we should get you checked out by Lady Tsunade" said Hinata. "I'm fine really" said sakura.

"No you're not, if you don't want to see the hokage then were going to see Kakashi-Sensei." Said Sasuke. "Fine, if it gets you off my back." Said Sakura annoyed. "Hey! Can we have one more bowl of ramen before we go? Asked Naruto. The other three yelled in unison "NO!" and with that they left to see Kakashi.

Luckily Kakashi was outside the hokage's office. "Kakashi-sensei there you are" said Naruto. "hmm, let me guess you can't pay the ramen bill again?" asked Kakashi. "N-No, Kakashi-sensei, it's about S-Sakura and this m-mysterious G-Green rash on her face." Said Hinata.

"Well let's take a look at her" said Kakashi. "how did this happen was it Naruto?" asked Kakashi "why does everyone think it was me?" Naruto complained. "well maybe if you didn't prank so much, no one would suspect you dobe" said Sasuke. "hmmph" said Naruto.

"Anyway, before we were interrupted sakura how'd you say this happened?" asked Kakashi. "To tell you the truth, I don't know, I just woke up with this today." Said Sakura. "Well I can only come to one conclusion, it must have been something you ate last night." Concluded Kakashi. "Told you, Sasuke-Kun" said Sakura sticking out her tongue at him. "hmph, better safe than sorry." Said Sasuke.

"Wait a minute" said Naruto. "what now dobe?" asked Sasuke annoyed. "What if it wasn't something she ate?, What if sakura-chan is an alien from another planet?" asked Naruto. Hinata then smacked him on the head "Naruto-kun, You need to stop reading comic books" said Hinata. "In any case if you guys are done I'm heading out, later" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Now that's over with I'm going home" said Sakura. "Me too, I need to leave before I catch this dobe's illness of being dumb." Said Sasuke with a smirk. "Oh yeah teme?! Let's fight right here right now" said Naruto angrily. Fortunately before the fight even happened both women dragged each of their men home and by the dreaded ear too which both Naruto and Sasuke yelled all the way home.

Sakura got home and felt tired and went straight to bed. Around nine in the night Sakura got up and went to the bathroom. "What in the world, this rash spread all over my from face to my arms to part of my legs." Sakura thought. "Maybe I'm seeing things, oh well I'll just put this hair band in my hair and go back to sleep after Phineas and ferb" she thought. After Phineas and ferb sakura fell asleep again.

Throughout the night Sakura's hair started to change. Sakura's hair changed from her colourful jagged edged pink hair to a flowing blue style stopping a little bit past her shoulders. Her hair band turned gold and fused with her forehead. But the changes didn't stop there. Her shoulders changed from her bulky strong shoulders to gold thin shoulders with three spikes on each shoulder.

The shoulders then fused into her neck. Her neck became smaller as well as her head. Her arms became thinner. Her hands changed as well. Her finger count changed from ten to eight. Her elbow all the way to her forearm changed to gold.

Her "cups" her C cups changed back to A cups. Her leg joints changed to gold. Her stomach area thinned out and changed to gold. Her feet changed from her normal ten toes to two single gold plated claw like feet. "burr it's so cold better cover up some more." Said Sakura.

As threw her blanket over herself her skin changed from white to pink. Her changes were almost done. Over her buttocks grew an external covering and on that covering were two extra legs. Then the final changes took place. Her teeth became smaller, her lips also shrank. Her nose shrank as well. Then her forehead and face changed shape. After that sakura had completely changed. She wouldn't know until the next morning. Sakura awoke the next morning. " I feel strangely different, like I was zapped with dr. Doofenshrmitz's energyinator, oh well better hit the shower." Sakura made her way to her washroom. Once she was in there she saw what had happened to her overnight. "WHAT THE HELL?, first it was a rash and now this. I've completely changed. What if Naruto was right what if I am an alien from another planet." She thought. The phone suddenly rang. It was sasuke. She answered.

"Sasuke-kun listen I don't feel good can we cancel?" she asked hoping the conversation wouldn't go on long. "Actually that was why I was calling too, Lady Hokage wanted me to go out on a mission and I won't be back until 2 days from now." Said Sasuke. " Oh, okay have fun." Said Sakura. "Will I see you when I get back?" sasuke teased. "you'll have to wait and see Uchiha." Teased Sakura. With that they both hung up. Sakura then mentally cursed herself.

"Great he won't recognize me when he gets back." She thought as she slumped back to bed.

So there you have the revision of chapter 1. What'd you think? How far do you think sakura will go to hide herself from her friends? And how so will the chain of events will play out? Find out in chapter 2.

Okay so for those who don't speak Japanese here's what some of those words mean and the ones I'll use when talking about sasuke and Naruto and other characters.

Teme- means bastard or something to that extent.

Dobe- another name for idiot.

Chan- like kun but used for girls.

Kun- honourable suffix when referring to boys.

Sensei- teacher.

Hime- princess

Read and Review please : )


	2. The Truth part 1

Now here's Naruto with the disclaimer

Naruto: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own Me or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Naruto

Naruto: your welcome can I have ramen now?

Maybe

Now on to chapter 2

Then sasuke and hinata showed up. "Naruto get away from that thing" said sasuke. Sasuke and hinata took out their kunai. "Sasuke stop it's me sakura." Said sakura "liar prove that you're sakura." Said sasuke. "You got me a bracelet that your mother had before she was killed by itachi, " said sakura " it is you what happened?" asked sasuke.

" Well remember how naruto had to babble on about me not have pink skin, six extra eyes and gold joints and stomach area?" asked sakura "ya" said sasuke. "Well tada" said sakura "naruto did you have to go and say that?" asked sasuke. "Well I could of said all of that and have spider fingers and toes and also said she could have a spider like butt." Said naruto.

Then hinata smack naruto on the head like sakura would of done. "There times you need to keep your mouth shut naruto." Said hinata. Then sakura started screaming in pain "sakura what's wrong?" asked sasuke. "Everything naruto said is happening" said sakura. "I was only joking," said naruto. "We better take you to lord hokage" said hinata. "Then what are we waiting for?" let's go," said sakura. "Can we stop for ramen?" asked naruto before everyone smacked him again on the head.

"Lord hokage we need your help quick" said hinata "what's wrong?" asked tsunade. "It's sakura she's changed" said naruto "how?" asked tsunade. " Well take a look for yourself " said sasuke.

Sakura came into the room "hi" said sakura said. " Shizune get her mother quickly I think it's time we tell her the truth" said tsunade "right away lady tsunade." said shizune "sakura I think you should sit down because trust even I had tough time hearing about it from her." Said tsunade. Shizune returned about 10 minutes later.

"Mom what is lady hokage talking about?" asked sakura. "I hope this day would never come I promised your father I would never tell you." Said ms. Haruno " mom I'm almost a like a monster no more secrets tell me."

Said sakura "all right then I'll tell you" said ms. Haruno " you weren't born here." Said ms. Haruno " what? But my birth cerfticate said I was." Said sakura " but they were forged by the third". Said Ms Haruno. "

"Why is it that the third was so sneaky?" asked naruto. " quiet let's hear the rest." Said sasuke. "Anyway your real dad was from a planet called cybertron. He came here to look for a criminal named megatron that's when he had met me. We got married he found megatron and went back to his home world for our honeymoon. One day before the final battle with megatron who had became insane with power he told me

"If anything is to happen to me return to earth and raise our daughter as a normal girl." Said the mysterious man "but we haven't given her a name" said Ms Haruno "her earth name will be sakura and her cybertronian name will be after one of my comrades named blackarachina." Said the mysterious man. "Your dad made the ultimate sacrifice. He saved the planet but destroyed himself and megatron in the process. " Said ms. Haruno


	3. The Truth part 2

Now here's Kakashi with the disclaimer

Kakashi: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own Me or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Kakashi

Kakashi: your welcome can I go back to reading my book now?

Yes you can.

Now on to chapter 3

" What was his real name?" asked sakura "his real name was optimus primal," said ms. Haruno " then how did we get back?" asked saukra. "One of his soldiers built us a ship to get back and live a normal life until now." Said ms. Haruno. " When did we get back?" asked sakura. " Around the time the nine tailed fox was sealed inside of naruto." Said ms. Haruno

"So all things that were happening to her were just her real form trying to come out?" asked hinata. "Yes," said ms. Haruno then she turned to sakura "sakura I shouldn't have hide this from you I'm sorry." Said ms Haruno. " I can't believe you lied to me for so long I'm going to clear my head." Said sakura.

Sakura dashed out the window and left.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" asked Naruto. "I think it's best if we let her cool off for a while" said Tsunade. "What do we do until then?" asked Naruto " just do something like go to the training field and train" said Tsunade. "Sounds fine with us" said Hinata "then you and Naruto go I need to talk to sasuke alone" said Tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata left leaving Sasuke, Shizune and Tsunade left behind. "You want me to find her don't you?" asked Sasuke. "Yes and do it quickly there's no telling who can find her" said Tsunade and with that sasuke left.

Meanwhile sakura sits in a tree right outside the ninja academy thinking about what just happened to her when all of a sudden Iruka finds her seeing the students. "Sakura what are you doing up there?" asked Iruka.

" Iruka-sensei how did you know it was me?" asked sakura. "Well I know that's your favorite tree since you were in the academy and where you go to clear your head if something's on your mind." Replied Iruka.

"Ya a lot's on my mind besides I need your advice on something," said sakura. "What is it you know your old sensei is hear no matter what," said iruka. "Well here's the problem. Said sakura

Sakura tells him what happened inside the hokage's house. "So you see I'm not sure what to believe anymore so what do I do?" asked sakura. "Well first off I'm shocked I didn't even know and second remember what the third always said everyone in the hidden leaf village is family. No one is an outcast and what matters is what people like you for who you are and not the opposite ." Said Iruka.

"Well I better get going for konohamaru pulls a prank on somebody see ya. "said iruka "bye iruka-sensei" said saukra. "You always know how to cheer me up I should look for my mother and apologize for what I said to her." Thought sakura. "Before I go to see my mother I think I'll take a nap." Thought sakura to herself sakura closed her eyes and fell to sleep where she saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

To be continued

Read and review!


	4. The Dream

Now here's sasuke with the disclaimer

Sasuke: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own Me or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Sasuke

Sasuke: hn

Speak English hn, is not a real word

Sasuke: …

Now on to chapter 4

"Sakura is that you?" asked a mysterious voice. "Yes it's me who wants to know?" asked sakura. " Your father" said the voice. "But I thought you were destroyed." Said sakura. "I am but my spark is in the matrix but that doesn't mean I can still talk to you in your dreams." Said the voice

" You know I miss you why did you decided to sacrifice yourself?" asked sakura "well I wanted to make sure megatron never spread his evil to other planets, and can you open your eyes it's bad enough I did sacrifice myself but I should at least see my daughter's beautiful eyes." Said the voice

. "Sorry" said sakura. When sakura opened her eyes she saw a robot no taller than kakashi and no bigger than choji. "Wow I thought would be more taller." Said sakura "well I was before megatron released his virus" said optimus. " Mom told me what happened how you were looking for megatron, but she never told what happened after you got back." Said sakura

"Well that's your mother for you, but I'll tell you what happened. After me, your mother and my crew-captured megatron we were traveling in space back to cybertron when he had broken free of his shackles and got back before us." Said Optimus

"As soon the ret of us reached back our ship was attack, all the enhancements we had gotten on earth were taken away, but then something called out to me." Said optimus.

"What was it?" asked sakura "it was the cybertronian oracle it reformatted me and the reminder of my crew we gained both a organic beast forms and techno robot forms." Said optimus "cool so how did you defeat megatron?" asked sakura.

"Well my crew was offline because megatron stole all the transformers sparks and put it in his body. I was the only one left online to stop him eventually the I used the power of the oracle to hold him and then cut off his shackles to help reformat the whole planet." Said optimus.

"Wow I guess I would have done the same even for the village, besides why did you name me blackarachnia for my cybertronian name and sakura for my earth name?" asked sakura.

"Before I met your mother I was doing some exploring outside the village when I found a cherry blossom tree and knowing it meant sakura in japanese I name you sakura so I could remember you as my little cherry blossom." Said optimus

"But why blackarachnia for my cybertonian name?" asked sakura. "Before I died the original, your namesake made me promise that if I ever had a girl that I have to name it after her." Said optimus,

"Anyway I know you're angry at your mother but the only reason I told her not to tell you was because I wanted to tell you myself." Said optimus " I know but I need your help trying to control this form." Said Sakura.


	5. The training

Now here's Sakura with the disclaimer

Sakura: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Sakura

Sakura: your welcome clark-kun

No thank you sakura-chan

Sakura: when will I learn to control my powers?

This chapter

Sakura: yay!

Now on to chapter 4

" I know, so let's get started." Said optimus " alright so what's first?" asked sakura. " You have to learn how to attack your enemies." Said Optimus " well how do I do that?" asked sakura. " Just put your left foot forward and bend down." Said Optimus. Sakura did exactly what Optimus told her to do.

"Excellent now the next thing you need to learn how to do is transform." Said optimus " how?" asked sakura "just focus and say I am transformed." Said Optimus "well I'm already in robot mode can't you change me back?" asked sakura " sure hold on." Said Optimus sakura then returned to her normal human form. "All right try it now." Said Optimus. "Alright here goes nothing, I am transformed." Said sakura then sakura had instantly transformed into her robot mode.

"Wow you're learning quicker than rattrap." Said Optimus "well naruto can be a big influence on you." Said sakura. " Naruto? I knew his father," said Optimus. "Well who is his father?" asked sakura. "It was the 4th hokage," said optimus.

"Anyway I know that's not the only reason you wanted to dream about me," said Optimus. "So you know about sasuke?" asked sakura

"yes, but don't worry I have a feeling he's going to ask you something very soon." Said Optimus "but before I let you return I want you know something if for some reason megatron returns I want you to go to the hokage's office and tell the hokage what's happening, she'll know what to do from there." Said optimus.

"Ok, remember I'll always miss you," said sakura. "I know," said optimus. After 10 minutes sakura woke up. "I wonder what he meant by if megatron ever returning." Said sakura to herself.

Meanwhile in the hidden sound village…

"Kabuto what's the progress of our current objective?" asked Orochimaru "we're 85% done Lord Orochimaru, the only left to do now is weld the arms together and retrieve his spark from the matrix." Said Kabuto "Excellent soon the hidden leaf village will meet its end for good." Said Orochimaru "yes soon Lord Megatron will be back and the only who has a chance of stopping him is in the matrix with him." Said Kabuto.

"Well in the meantime set-up the machine to retrieve his spark, and this time no will stop me." Laughed Orochimaru and Kabuto insanely.

Read and review!


	6. The return of MEGATRON part 1

Now here's Naruto with the disclaimer

Sakura: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own Me or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Naruto

Naruto: when am I getting my ramen?

Soon

Naruto: I hope so

Now on to chapter 6 sorry

i mistyped the last chapter #

Meanwhile back at the hidden leaf village…

"Well I guess it's time to see my mother and apologize to her." Said Sakura to herself. "Sakura stop right there, we need to talk." Said Sasuke. " Sasuke how did you find me?" asked Sakura.

" Well I know you like to come here to think plus this was the spot where I admitted I like you." Said Sasuke. " Sakura, you know I like you and nothing will ever tear us apart no matter what you look like." Said Sasuke "I know, but promise me one thing." Said Sakura "what's that?" asked Sasuke "promise me you'll always protect me". Said Sakura. "You can count on it Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"Before you came I had a dream about my father." Said Sakura "well what happened?" asked Sasuke. "Well he told why he sacrificed himself and showed me how to control my new powers." Said Sakura.

"Wow, did he tell you anything else?" asked Sasuke. "He said he knew naruto's father turns out it as the 4th hokage just as you suspected and then he told me something weird." Said Sakura. "What did he say?" asked sasuke " he said if megatron was ever to return that I should tell lord hokage and she'll know what do from there." Said Sakura

"Well who knows it could mean anything like what idiot could go and resurrect him?" asked Sasuke. "Ya who knows, anyway let's go and find Naruto and Hinata they must be worried sick." Said Sakura "all right let's go." Said sasuke.

Meanwhile back at the hidden sound village…

" Kabuto how much longer?" asked Orochimaru. "We're done with the body all that's left to do now is to find his spark." Said Kabuto. "Excellent it won't be long now lord Megatron, soon you'll crush the village hidden in the leaves and this time there will be no Optimus Primal to stop you." Said Orochimaru. Then Orochimaru and Kabuto started to laugh evilly.


	7. The return of MEGATRON part 2

Now here's Optimus Primal with the disclaimer

Optimus: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Big Bot

Optimus: I don't like this, megatron comes before me

Don't worry optimus your coming up soon

Optimus :when?

This chapter

Optimus: then that's just prime!

Now on to chapter 7

Meanwhile at the hidden leaf village…

Sasuke and Sakura find Hinata and Naruto at ichiraku ramen having miso pork ramen. " Sakura are you okay?" asked Naruto "ya I'm fine my father came into my dream and showed me how to control my powers and he even told me who your father was." Said Sakura. "Well who was my father?" asked Naruto. "it was none other than the 4th hokage." Said Sakura.

"Are you serious? I can't believe it I'm the son of a hokage this means I'll be hokage for sure." Said Naruto excitedly. " Well anyway what were you two doing while we where gone?" asked Sakura. " We trained for a little bit, then we went to the movies." Said Hinata "What did you see?" asked Sakura.

" We ended up seeing a comedy/romance film." Said Hinata "It was so sad the guy ended up dying in the end." Said Naruto

"But what happened to the girl then?" asked Sakura. "She got together with her best friend." Said Hinata. "I think we should see that." Said Sasuke "I know it sounds good, but right now I have a feeling

something big is happening." Said Sakura

Meanwhile at the hidden sound village…

"Lord Orochimaru it's time for the return of lord megatron." Said Kabuto. "Then bring him back now." Said Orochimaru. It took Kabuto a couple hours but he had found Megatron's spark. "Yes he's back." Said Orochimaru "Orochimaru, Kabuto come here." Said Megatron "yes lord Megatron?" asked Kabuto.

"Excellent job for getting me back online and in my transmetal 2 body." Said Megatron. "My lord it was our pleasure." Said Orochimaru "now that Optimus Primal isn't here in this future, we can begin our plan our world domination starting with the leaf village." Said Megatron

"so when can we begin?" Asked Orochimaru " we will leave tomorrow and this time the village won't know what hit them." said Megatron.

Megatron, Orochimaru and kabuto started to laugh evilly while the leaf was peaceful for now.


	8. Leaf Village attack part 1

Now here's megatron with the disclaimer

Megatron: thanks Clarkkent01! Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Megatron

Megatron: I will destroy this village

You wish

Megatron: we shall see

Now on to chapter 8

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura are in the movie theater watching the movie Naruto and Hinata described to them.

"Sasuke isn't this movie great?" asked Sakura quietly "yeah it's kind of like us I'd be the best friend, you'd be the girl and Naruto would be the guy who dies at the end." Said Sasuke. "Yup." Said Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura were about to kiss but the screaming of the villagers interrupted them. "Sasuke, what's going on?" asked Sakura. "I don't know, but let's go find out." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura exited the theater only to find Orochimaru and Kabuto on the ground waiting for them.

"Well, well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" said Orochimaru "Orochimaru what are you doing here, I already told you I'm not abandoning the village for your sick twisted dream of power." Said Sasuke. "That's not why I'm here for Sasuke." Said orochimaru "then what are you here for?" asked Sakura

"See that dragon in the sky?" asked Kabuto. "What's so special about it?" asked Sasuke. "That dragon in the sky is none other than our Lord Megatron." Said Kabuto "but how did you revive him?" asked Sakura. "Well we rebuilt his body, then I used a special machine to go into the matrix and restore his spark into his body." Said Kabuto.

"You won't win, we'll find a way to destroy him and you." Said Sakura. "We'll see how you stop me." Said Orochimaru. "Orochimaru stop wasting time and destroy the village." Yelled Megatron. "Yes Lord Megatron." Said Orochimaru.

"Sakura get to the Hokage's office and tell her what's going on, I'm going to help the village evacuate." Said Sasuke "all right but be careful." Said Sakura. "Don't worry about me, just be careful." Said Sasuke. "I will," said Sakura.

Sasuke went into the direction of the heart of the village while sakura went into the direction of the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office…

"Shizune what's the status of evacuation?" asked Tsunade. "Most of the village has been evacuated only if we knew what the dragon is and who is behind this." Said Shizune. Then there was a loud knock at the door. "Lady Hokage open up quick." Said Sakura. Shizune opened the door to let sakura inside. " Sakura what's wrong?" asked Tsunade. "Megatron is back and destroying the village with Orochimaru.

"We can't let the village get attack again, Shizune go setup the machine and find the optimal body it's the only chance we have." Said Tsunade. "Right away lady Tsunade" Said Shizune


	9. Leaf Village attack part 2

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming tk/kari fanfic ill be starting soon Tk!

Tk: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks TK

Tk: your welcome clark

Anytime dude

Tk: what will this story of me and kari involve?

Your basic love story

Tk: Cool can't wait!

Now on to chapter 9

"Now sakura tell me what happened after you left here." Said Tsunade. "Well I went to my favorite tree at the academy to clear my head, then I talked to Iruka-sensei, then I had a dream where my father trained me to use my newfound powers and then he told me something." Said Sakura.

"What did he tell you?" asked Tsunade "he said if Megatron ever returns that I should tell the Hokage and the Hokage will know what do." Said Sakura. " Sakura your father was a wise person, that's why I'm going to bring him back." Said Tsunade.

"But how, by a jutsu, a clone?" asked Sakura. " I'm going to make a trail that leads from here to the matrix, then I'll find his spark and make sure this time that Megatron is defeated once and for all." Said Tsunade.

"So what do I do until then?" asked Sakura. "Help fight off the enemies forces from reaching this place." Said Tsunade "understood, but one question when you told Shizune find the optimal body what did you mean?" asked Sakura.

"When your dad was on this planet, Megatron had found your ancient ancestor Optimus Prime and had blown his head up in a attempt to destroy your father. But once your father's comrades tried to save him he had no choice but to fuse their sparks together until he was repaired and in the process your father was as tall as his namesake and went from beast to truck to jet and to robot all in one body." Explained Tsunade.

"Wow I wish I could fuse my spark with my namesake but too bad she's back on cybertron I could image it now it look so cool." Said Sakura. Then Shizune returned back in to Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade I've found it now the machine is ready we're just waiting for you." Said Shizune.

" I'll be there in a minute, now sakura get going the village needs you." Said Tsunade "right." Said Sakura. Then sakura left through the door. "Well I might as well transform to try and stop them." Said sakura to herself. Then Sakura said, "I am transformed." Sakura had been transformed into her robot form.

Meanwhile across the village…

"Sorry Orochimaru this time your not leaving here alive." Said Kakashi. "Oh really we'll see about that." Said Orochimaru. "Just what do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi. " You'll see and this time the one person who can stop Lord Megatron is not here." Said Orochimaru.


	10. Prelude to a hero's return

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming tk/kari fanfic ill be starting soon Kari!

Kari: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Kari

Kari: your welcome clark

Anytime dude

Kari: I have 1 request when you right this story

What's that?

Kari: make sure tai gets sora

Anything for you Kari

Now on to chapter 10

"Megatron, but how? The last I heard he was destroyed by Sakura's father." Said Kakashi "Kabuto rebuilt his dragon body and retrieved his spark from the matrix." Said Orochimaru. " You're crazy, I know you want to destroy the village but this is pushing it." Said Kakashi.

"You'll see the world for it really is and how Lord Megatron tries to change it." Said orochimaru "not if I have anything to say about it." Said Kakashi. Then orochimaru pulled out his blade to attack Kakashi when all of a sudden. "Orochimaru go after your old comrade Tsunade and make sure she doesn't do what I think she's doing." Said Megatron. "Yes Lord Megatron." Said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru left leaving only Megatron and Kakashi. "Well Megatron last time I heard about you I heard you were in the matrix." Said Kakashi. "You are correct Kakashi Hatake." Said Megatron. "How do you know my name?" asked Kakashi.

"Well it's simple I did a scan with my eyes and I easily found out who every one is and their abilities." Said Megatron. "I won't let you harm this village." Said Kakashi "we'll see Megatron, TERRORIZE!" said Megatron. Megatron had transformed out of his dragon body into his robot form. " And now I will crush this village starting with you." Said Megatron. " I won't let you, lighting blade." Said Kakashi.

"Really Kakashi, a lighting attack against a transmetal two how do you really plan on defeating me?" asked Megatron. "Like this: shadow clone jutsu." Said Kakashi. Over 100 clones appeared rapidly. "You can't win against using this." Said Megatron. Megatron then opened his left hand to destroy all the clones leaving Kakashi wide open. He held Kakashi against the wall froze his arms and legs. "This is the end." Said Megatron. Megatron went to Kakashi slowly. "Well I guess is how I die." Said Kakashi.

"Lay your evil hands off my sensei." Said Sakura. "Who's there?" asked Megatron. " Look up." Said Sakura. " Blackarachnia I thought you were on cybertron." Said Megatron. "She is, I am the daughter of Optimus Primal, your old enemy." Said Sakura. "So Primal had a child, well this is very interesting yesss." Said Megatron.

"You made my father kill himself for your insane ambition you megalomaniac, but the leaf will never be destroyed by likes of you and Orochimaru." Said Sakura. " You have no chance of defeating me, the only one who can stop me isn't here." Said Megatron. "He doesn't need to stop you, I am his child and I will destroy you myself or die trying." Said sakura.

"Then you shall perish." Said Megatron. After one second Megatron and Sakura rushed to destroy each other.


	11. The Boss Monkey returns

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming tai/sora fanfic ill be starting soon Tai!

Tai: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Tai

Tai: your welcome clark

Anytime dude

Tai: will matt show up and steal sora from me in your upcoming fanfic?

You'll have to wait and see

Tai :but waiting is my strong point!

Meanwhile back at Tsunade's office…

"Hurry Lady Tsunade, I fear we can't hold on much longer." Said Shizune. But Tsunade wasn't listening; her mind was in the matrix searching for the spark of the only one who can defeat Megatron.

Meanwhile in the matrix…

"It's got to be here somewhere, but where is it?" asked Tsunade to herself. " Tsunade is that you?" asked Optimus. Tsunade had finally found Optimus Primal's spark. " Optimus thank the hokages I found you." Said Tsunade. "What are you doing here?" asked Optimus.

"I came looking for you, sakura and the village are in great danger." Said Tsunade. "He's back isn't he?" asked Optimus. "Yup and this time I fear he'll wipe out the village as we know it." Said Tsunade. "Well that's just prime!" said Optimus.

"Optimus I'm not coming to you as the hokage of the leaf village, but as a fellow comrade and teacher to your daughter, please help me and the rest of the ninja save the village or else everyone will be gone forever." Said Tsunade.

"I can't let that happen. I'm not losing anymore-good friends to Megatron and his insane ambition, but there is a problem I have no body to return to. " Said Optimus.

"Don't worry about that, we've rebuilt your optimal body, now just follow me back to my office." Said Tsunade. "Please lead the way my lady." Said Optimus,

Meanwhile at Tsunade's office…

"Come on lady Tsunade we don't have all day." Said Shizune. When all of a sudden the machine that Tsunade was using said "trans-ion trail made remove user now." Shizune went behind the machine and press the eject button. " Shizune move out of the way, I found him." Said Tsunade. " Right milady." Said Shizune.

It took a couple of minutes but Optimus Primal had returned to earth once again. "Now then time to find Megatron and this time make sure he's destroyed for good." Said Optimus. "By the way Optimus, welcome back." Said Tsunade. "Thanks and it's good to be back." Said Optimus.

And with that Optimus transformed into his flying mode and took off to find megatron.


	12. The Fight part 1

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming sequel to this story soon Here's everybody's favorite rat: Rattrap

RatTrap: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks RatTrap

Rattrap: your welcome clark

Anytime dude

RatTrap: can I have cheese

You're a robot you need oil!

RatTrap: fine

Now on to the story!

Optimus was in the sky looking for Megatron and Sakura. "Computer projection based on current data." Said Optimus. " Village will be destroyed in 22.5 cycles." Said the computer. "Computer locate unit Blackarachnia II." Said Optimus it took the computer to locate "Blackarachnia". "Unit located coordinates 932". Said the computer.

Meanwhile…

"Give up Megatron, you'll never win." Said Sakura. "My dear sakura you don't know me very well I'm like the original Megatron and Megatrons do not surrender." Said Megatron. "Oh ya? well I gonna change that now." Said sakura. "Then give me your best shot," said Megatron.

Sakura rushed for Megatron in an instant shooting her web and punching/kicking him but to no avail. "Well this is all the daughter of Optimus Primal can do? Then I shall end this here and now." Said Megatron. "Father forgive me, I've failed." Said Sakura to herself.

"Farewell and good riddance, Sakura Haruno." Said Megatron. Megatron was about to finish sakura when a missile hit him. "Who dares to hurt me?" yelled Megatron.

Megatron then looked above with a shocked look on his face." No it can't be your supposed to be in the matrix." Said Megatron. "So are you, I've come back to stop you once and for all. Optimus Primal MAXMIZE!" Said Optimus.

"Father is that you?" asked sakura. "Yes it's me, but hold on I'll have you and your teacher freed." Said Optimus. Optimus then turned to Megatron. "All right we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Said Optimus. " Please primal you know you can't win, you don't have your precious oracle or teammates to save you this time." Said Megatron.

"I don't need that, as long as I have my family, my home and my friends to protect, that power will be greater to stop you instead of the oracle." Said Optimus. "We shall see about that." Said Megatron.

Optimus and megatron went head to head. Optimus punched megatron in the face. Megatron stopped for a second after Optimus punched to find a tooth came out of his blow to the face.

While Optimus and Megatron continued fighting sakura felt a familiar chakra. She turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. " Sasuke what took you so long?" asked sakura.

"Well there was the whole village to evacuate and stopping the ninja from the sound village from getting here." Said Sasuke. " Sounds like you've been busy anyway can you get me free from this ice." Said Sakura. "Hey I hope you didn't forget about me!" said Kakashi. "Oh right and Kakashi-sensei too." Said sakura. " All right hold on." Said Sasuke


	13. The Fight part 2

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming tai/sora fanfic ill be starting soon Sora!

Sora: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks TK

Sora: your welcome clark

Anytime sora

Sora: why will it be me and tai?

I prefer you and tai more than you and matt

Sora: me too, stupid producers!

Now on with the story!

Sasuke quickly made the seal for fire style: phoenix flower jutsu. "That's better, now how do we stop megatron?" said Kakashi. "We don't we let the big guy finish it." Said Sakura. "Who is that guy anyway?" asked Sasuke with a puzzled looked on his face. " That's my father Optimus Primal," Said Sakura.

"He's huge I tough he'd be our size." Said Sasuke. " I tell you everything about him later after Megatron is gone for good." Said Sakura.

Meanwhile Megatron and Optimus continue their fight…

"Give up primal we both know how this is going to end." Said Megatron. "Your right we both know how this going to and it's going to end with your death." Said Optimus.

Optimus then transformed into his flying mode and shot 2 more missiles at megatron. One shot megatron in the chest and the other he dodged it. "This will be my world soon and you and your family have no place in it." Said Megatron.

"I have a place in this world and that's to my family and everyone I care about." Said Optimus. "We'll see how you protect this village over my sparkless body." Said Megatron. "You want to see how I protect this village, then let me show you." Said Optimus.

Optimus transformed back into his robot mode. He sent 2 missiles to megatron again, this time however he took damage for both missiles. Then he proceeds to extinguish Megatron's spark.

"You lose Megatron." Said Optimus. "On the contrary Optimus, don't forget I know your weakness." Said Optimus. "What's my weakness?" asked Optimus. Megatron pointed his dragon hand at the direction that Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing.

"Scrap me and they will be destroyed." Said Megatron. "They did nothing to you, leave them out of it." Said Optimus. "Destruction is good for the spark, now let's see you protect them." Said Megatron.

Megatron shot a beam from his hand. It was heading quickly to Optimus's only daughter, her boyfriend and their teacher. "Slag I'm not going to make it, I can't lose my family not again." Said Optimus to himself.

Sakura saw the beam and knew that none of them could dodge it and her father wouldn't make in time to stop it. All hope seemed lost until they saw the Rashuriken and heard a loud voice from a distance. " Hey dragon face up here." "Who dares?" asked megatron. "Me Naruto Uzumaki dares." Said Naruto.

"Naruto" said sakura. "Hn, you finally show up dobe." Said Sasuke. " Shut up Sasuke, if I didn't stop that beam you'd be gone." Said Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I know it's great being the hero and all but, could you stop him first." Said Kakashi.


	14. The Fight part 3

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming dan/mira fanfic ill be starting soon Dan!

Dan: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Dan

Dan: your welcome clark

Anytime dude

Dan: will there be a brawl in the story?

Of course, against masquerade!

Dan: Cool can't wait to take him down again

Now on with the story!

"No, no more heroes will stop me." Said Megatron. "Then we'll see about that." Said Naruto. "By the way Sakura, who is this metal ape?" asked Naruto. "That 'ape' is my father." Said Sakura. "Oh, sorry I thought you were with dragon face there." Said Naruto. "It's okay, but for now let's get rid of megatron together." Said Optimus. "All right." Said everyone except Optimus who had a slight smile on his face.

"Now I figure there's only one way to finish him." Said Optimus. "How's that?" asked Sasuke. "We attack one by one. Naruto you use your rasengan to destroy his left hand." Said Optimus. "Got it." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke you use your Chidori to destroy his wings." Said Optimus "Understood." Said the raven-haired Uchiha. "Kakashi, use your Mangekyou sharingan to send him into a time warp that will leave him with 10% power left." Said Optimus. "All right" said Kakashi.

"Sakura you'll trap him a web and then I'll move for the kill." Said Optimus. "No I want to finish him for taking you away once." Said Sakura. "Fine, but I shake him a little." Said Optimus.

Then they broke up to carry out the plan. "What are you doing?" asked Megatron. "You'll see." Said Naruto. He proceeded with the plan. He made about 200 shadow clones to keep Megatron busy until he got the rasengan ready. Megatron douched all the clones out except for the one that made the rasengan with Naruto. "What's that?" said Megatron. "It's a jutsu from the legacy of the 4th hokage called RASENGAN!" said Naruto. The spiraling orb filled with chakra took Megatron's left arm offline.

"Warning, weapons systems offline suggest transformation back to beast mode, or stasis lock will commence. " said the computer. "Blast you, Naruto Uzumaki you will pay for this yesss." Said Megatron.

"Then you'll have to defeat me." Said Sasuke. "then we shall fight for that right." Said Megatron. Megatron then rushed for Sasuke's head but missed. "You know megatron there's only one more thing that I hate besides you." Said Sasuke. "What's that?" said Megatron. Sasuke did the hand signs necessary for the chidori. "MY OLDER BROTHER AND THIS WAS ALMOST KILLING SAKURA, CHIDORI!" said Sasuke. "Next time make your shot count." Said Megatron.

"Oh but I did make them count." Said Sasuke. Megatron then turned around to see that both his wings were damaged. "Warning wing mechanism offline, power reserves 85% depleted." Said the computer.

"Well looks like you and Uzumaki can be better than Primal." Said Megatron. "2 of us have defeated you and only 3 to go." Said Sasuke. He then disappeared in a flash. "What could of he meant by that?" wondered Megatron. "This is what he meant Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" said Kakashi "Kakashi you will pay for this." Said Megatron.


	15. Megatron's death and fight conclusion

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming dan/mira fanfic ill be starting soon Mira!

Mira: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks Mira

Mira: your welcome clark

Anytime Mira

Mira :will keith(spectra) show up?

He will but as keith

Mira: thank you clark, that means the universe to me.

Now on to the megatrons demise er I mean to the story!

"No megatron _you_ will pay." Said Kakashi. "Never, I will survive." Said Megatron. "Then take a load of this, Mangekyou Sharingan." Said Kakashi. Then Kakashi and Megatron got transported to the Mangekyou sharingan realm. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Megatron.

"The only place that I control time." Said Kakashi. Kakashi then used lighting blade to hurt megatron. "Ahh how dare you?" asked Megatron. "You hurt my student by taking away her father and now I'm gonna make sure you don't ever walk again, and by the way we're staying here for 72 hours." Said Kakashi.

72 hours passed in the MS realm. When Kakashi and Megatron returned Megatron couldn't walk not even run. "There now I leave the rest to you." Said Kakashi. "Who are you talking to?" asked Megatron.

"He's talking to me." said sakura. "Please a weakling like you can't beat me, you're just a burden and annoying to everyone around you." Said Megatron. "I'm not a burden, you took everything I cared about away from me once, I'm not letting you do that again." Said Sakura angrily.

She spun her web and trapped Megatron inside. "Now rough him up a little." Said Sakura. "Wait first the Uzumaki kid, then the Uchiha, then Kakashi and then you, that only leaves uh oh!" said Megatron. "Don't worry I'll be back." Said Sakura. Sakura disappeared only for Optimus to appear right after her.

"Megatron you're finally finished, once I shoot with these missiles your spark will be extinguished." Said Optimus. "Your right, but you forgot there's only one thing that will kill a transformer like us." Said Megatron "Energon." Said Optimus.

"Correct and there's only 1 fragment left in this village." Said Megatron. "That's why we already have it." Said Optimus. Optimus took out the fragment of energon that Tsunade gave him. "No, no I can't lose." Said Megatron. Optimus shot his missiles at megatron

"Warning power reserves 95% depleted, commencing stasis lock." Said the computer. "Override" said Megatron. "Warning continued damage will lead to loss of spark, stasis lock must commence." Said the computer. "OVERRIDE!" yelled Megatron. "Acknowledged." Said the computer.

"Persistent to the end." Said Optimus "Now sakura finish him." Said Optimus. "Got it" said sakura. Sakura took the energon fragment from Optimus. "Take this you piece of slag" said Sakura.

"Wait we can talk about this." Said Megatron "Too late" said sakura. Sakura stabbed the piece of energon directly into Megatron's spark. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" yelled Megatron. After megatron was finished for good Sasuke ran over to Sakura's unconscious body.

"Sakura are you still there." Said Sasuke. Sakura didn't respond. "No she can't be gone, I don't want to lose her." Said Sasuke. Tears fell from Sasuke's eyes on to Sakura's unconscious body.

Then Sakura responded "Sasuke-kun you can't get rid of me that easily." Said Sakura. Sasuke was sighing with relief "Sakura promise me you'll never do that again." Said sakura. "Promise" Sakura.

" Hey guys I hate to break this happy moment up right now but, we still have Orochimaru and Kabuto to finish." Said Naruto. "Right, father can you scan them?" asked Sakura.


	16. Orichimaru and Kabuto destroyed forever

Now I would like to introduce the star for the upcoming clark/lois fanfic ill be starting soon clark!

Clark: thanks Clarkkent01 Clarkkent01 doesn't own naruto or Beast Wars he wish he does

Thanks clark

Clark: your welcome clark

Anytime dude

Clark: will I ever fly?

I hope probally after you defeat zod at the end of this season

Clark: probally

Now on to chapter 16!

"Found them, coordinates 563." Said Optimus. "In english father" said Sakura "Outside the Hokage's office." Said Optimus "Then let's put end to both of them." Said Sakura.

"We'll meet you there, come on Naruto." Said Kakashi. "Right." Said Naruto. "Hurry soon" said Optimus. He transformed into his jet mode and took off for the Hokage's office. "Hop on my back Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura. "I better not drop." Said Sasuke. "relax just old on tight." Said Sakura.

Meanwhile Outside the Hokage's office…

"Please Tsunade why do you resist, you know can't deny me forever." Said Orochimaru. "I resist because your insane ambition will only lead to many ninja destroyed." Said Tsunade. "Then you shall be one of them." Said Orochimaru.

Right before he made the connecting shot to Tsunade's head Sakura's web caught him. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time Orochimaru?" asked Sakura. "I will crush this worthless village and Lord Megatron will rule." Said Orochimaru. "Megatron's gone." Said Sakura. "What did you?" asked Orochimaru.

"What I'm about do to you." Said sakura. She took 1 little piece of energon put it right on Orochimaru's heart. "Now Sasuke finish him." Said Sakura. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and chakra flowing is his hand. "Chidori" said Sasuke. " Forgive me Lord Megatron, I've failed you." Said Orochimaru. It had finally happened the evil, cunning and legendary sannin Orochimaru had perished in the place he hated the most.

"Now that only leaves kabuto." Said Sasuke. "Well he can't have gotten far." Said Sakura. "looking for little old me?" asked Kabuto. "Your turn both Orochimaru and Megatron are gone." Said Sasuke. "We'll see about that." Said Kabuto.

Sasuke did the hand signs for fireball jutsu, but missed. "Now you join your family." Said Kabuto. Sasuke lost all hope, sakura knew she was too far away to save him. "RASHURKIEN" yelled Naruto. "CURSE YOU LEAF VILLAGE!" yelled Kabuto as the impact of rashuriken destroyed his body. "Sasuke are you alright?" asked Naruto. "Not anything major, I'll live." Said Sasuke. "Finally they're gone we can live in peace for now." Said Naruto.

"Hn, where's Kakashi and Sakura's father?" asked Sasuke. "They went to defend the others" said Naruto. "Sasuke-kun I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time." Said Sakura. "It's okay at least you're alive that's all that matters to me." Said Sasuke. Optimus and Kakashi arrived a few minutes later.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kakashi. "We're fine." Said sakura. "All is right again." Said Optimus. "Father you're not going to leave now?" asked Sakura. "No I didn't see my daughter grow up the first 17 years of her life and I don't want to miss the rest." Said Optimus. "But I don't think you'll fit in side the house" Said Sakura. "don't worry, Lord Hokage can fix that." Said Optimus.

a/n what do want to happen next pm me and let me know.

Read and review


	17. The surprise part 1

"Shizune find his techno organic body." Said Tsunade. "Right away my lady." Said Shizune. It took a few minutes to find his body and transfer his spark to his other body. Let's go surprise mom." Said Sakura. Sakura and Optimus raced back to the Haruno home. "Mom I'm home. " Said Sakura. "Sakura Haruno didn't you see what was going on in the village, you had me worried sick." Said Ms. Haruno. "Well I brought a present to tell you I'm sorry." Said Sakura. "What could you have possibly have gotten me?" said Ms. Haruno.

Optimus then appeared from inside the doorway. "Hello honey." Said Optimus. "Oh my god Optimus, but how I thought you were gone." Said Ms. Haruno "Well long story short megatron returned and I had to stop him." Said Optimus. "I'm just glad your alive." Said Ms. Haruno. "Well I'm just glad to be back with my family." Said Optimus. " "Well what we should do now?" asked Sakura. "Let's all go out to dinner, my treat." Said Optimus. Then Optimus and his family went to a fancy restaurant.

They went to restaurant only to find Naruto and Hinata there. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "I thought that me and Hinata needed a night to eat anything else but ramen." Said Naruto. "S-So who's that with your mother?" asked Hinata. "That's my father Optimus Primal." Said Sakura. "Wow." Said Hinata. "Umm sakura can I speak to you in private." Said Naruto. "Sure, excuse us for a minute Hinata." Said Sakura.

"What's so important that you can't ask me in front of Hinata?" asked Sakura. Naruto took out a small little black box with a ring in side of it. "It's beautiful, how much did it cost you?" asked Sakura. "3000 Ryo" said Naruto. "So how are you going to ask her?" asked Sakura. "You'll see and I hope Sasuke will ask you someday soon." Said Naruto. "Me too." Said Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura then returned to their tables…

"What did have to sakura about?" asked Hinata. "Nothing, just making sure that she was alright." Said Naruto "she's been through a lot, I'm glad you care for her." Said Hinata. "She's like a sister to me so it's only natural I care for her, besides there's something I want to ask you." Said Naruto.

"What's that?" asked Hinata. "We've been going out for 3 years now and I really love you, I haven't felt this way about anyone except for you." Said Naruto. "What are you trying to say?" asked Hinata. Naruto then took out the black box with the ring inside and got down on one knee.

"What I'm trying to say is, Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?" Said Naruto. "OH MY GOD, yes I will." Said Hinata. Naruto then slipped the ring on her finger, then hug and kissed Hinata. While this was going on Sakura was deep in thought looking at them. "I wonder when Sasuke is going to ask Me." Wondered Sakura.


	18. The surprise part 2

I don't own Naruto. If I did sakura would have loved Naruto in the first place

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house…

"she has been through a lot" said Sasuke, " she's been through more things then any ninja would in any lifetime" said Neji. "That's why I need your help, I want to be there for her for the rest of her life" said Sasuke. "So what are you planning to do?" asked Neji. "I'm going ask her to marry me" said Sasuke. "wow Uchiha, you really are serious about this." Said Neji "I've never been so serious in my life, aside from me killing Itachi for what he did" said Sasuke

"When are you going to ask her?" asked Neji "I want to do it tonight" said Sasuke. "Then call her, don't worry I doubt she'll say no" said Neji "All right here goes everything" said Sasuke as he took a big gulp and dialed Sakura's number.

Meanwhile…

"That was a good dinner" said Sakura. "I agree" said Optimus. "Me too" said Sakura's mother. Sakura and her family had just step through the door when the phone had rang. "I wonder who's calling" said Sakura's mother. Sakura rushes to the phone and see that its sasuke's number on the caller id. She then turns to look at her mother and Optimus. "Well you did help save the village, so go ahead" said Optimus. "Thanks" said Sakura. Sakura then picks up the phone before the machine starts recording

"Hi Sasuke, what's up?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing, just here by myself, um listen are you busy right now?" asked Sasuke

"No, why is something wrong?" asked Sakura

"No, I want you to come over we need to talk and don't worry I'm not breaking up with you" said Sasuke.

"Sure, I'll be right over, bye" said Sakura, she then hangs up the phone.

"I'm going over to Sasuke's house for a bit, I'll be back later" said Sakura. "Don't stay out too late" said Sakura's mother. "I won't" said Sakura.

Sakura then makes her way down the street to sasuke's house with Optimus watching her from behind and thought to himself "My little cherry blossom is growing up so fast and Sakura don't worry I know why Sasuke is calling you to his house, so he can ask you to marry him."

AA: how did optimus know? Find out in chapter 22.


	19. The surprise part 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

Sakura made her way across town to sasuke's apartment and knocked on his door. "It's open, I'll be there in a minute" said Sasuke. Sasuke looked in the mirror and said to himself "ok I can do this, I was born to ask her, so I'm going in there and ask her" then he took a short breath and left to see Sakura. He went into the living room to see Sakura. "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" said Sakura

"Nothing, I just needed to talk to you" said Sasuke. "You're not thinking about leaving the village again are you?" asked Sakura "No, I told you already, I've given up on revenge, you the only thing in my life now." said Sasuke. " Then if your not leaving the village and your not going after itachi for what he did, then why did you say we need to talk?" asked Sakura.

"The reason I called you over is Sakura, is you've been through a lot and I want to be there for you more" said Sasuke " I know I've been though a lot, I not exactly normal anymore after finding out you're an alien from another planet" said Sakura.

"I know, it's not easy it's like when that dobe found out he was the vessel for the 9 tailed fox" said Sasuke. "Ya now look at him getting ready to marry Hinata now he's really grown up since our days in the academy" said Sakura. "Anyway it's getting late and I still have done that thing I wanted to do" said Sasuke "and what would that be Mr. Uchiha?" asked Sakura.

"It would be this Ms. Haruno" said Sasuke. Sasuke got down on one knee and he said "Sakura Haruno, I love you with all my heart and I guess what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" said Sasuke. "OH MY GOD, yes I will." Said Sakura Sasuke slipped the ring on her finger, then they hugged and kissed each other.

" Let me call my parents and let them know." Said Sakura " go ahead, they'll be happy for us" said Sasuke. Sakura picked up the phone and called her house luckily Optimus was the one who picked up the phone "hello" said Optimus " hi father" said Sakura" Sakura, it's almost 12 when are you coming home?" asked Optimus. " Tomorrow , but I want to tell you something, is mom there with you?" asked Sakura "she's here why?" asked Optimus "put the phone on speaker quickly" said Sakura. Optimus put the phone on speaker. "Guess what" said Sakura. "What?" asked Optimus and her mother. "Sasuke asked me to marry him" Said Sakura. "What did you say?" asked her mother "I said yes" said Sakura. "Congrats, so when the wedding?" asked Optimus "we're going to do on the same day with Naruto and Hinata" said Sakura. "Well we've got to go, before he complains that I'm running up his phone bill" said Sakura "Alright, bye" said Optimus and her mother. "Come on, we've got call the dobe and let him know" Said Sasuke. "Alright, but tomorrow, I'm too tired" said Sakura. "Alright come then let's go to bed" said Sasuke.

And with that they headed to bed, just waiting for their happy day with friends and family.

AA: finally, for all u sasusaku lovers out there, the final chapters will be up soon


End file.
